my_brother_is_done_forfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 4: Mahiro and MMORPG
MAHIRO AND THE MMORPG CHAPTER 4 OF THE MANGA Japanese title : まひろとＭＭＯＲＰＧ (Mahiro To MMORPG) Previously Mahiro gets burned emotionally and spiritually by playing an eroge B.L. video game. To counteract that, Mihari insists that they both go out jogging. Good ! It's the first time Mahiro has been out in public in about two years. The jogging leaves a sour taste in Mahiro's mouth and sore boobs on her chest. However, she perks up when Mihari immediately takes her to a ladies department store and buys for her that very first sports bra ! This Chapter's Story ( Program note---Most of the story and action in this chapter takes place in cyberspace, inside a video game that Mahiro is playing. The chapter's story begins inside the video game, with Mahrio playing a female avatar, possibly for the first time.) A frightening dragon-like beast is preparing to attack the two youthful male warriors. They both have fought long, hard, and very bravely, but are near the end of their ability to fight. All seems lost, until a miracle happens ! A cute, teenage wandering Healer, dressed as a young Chrono Battle Maiden, who happens upon the scene, uses her awesome power to instantly mend and rejuvenate the two warriors so that they can fight on ! _______________________ Several days have gone by since her transformation, but Mahiro still spends a frightening amount of time in her room playing video games, or surfing the 'net. Mihari comes to check on her new 'sister' , only to find her rapturously engaged in a MMORPG game. Mihari even takes note that Mahiro is playing with a female avatar, something that she has probably never done before. She points out that fact, but is rebuffed by Mahiro, who says that it is more fun playing with a 'cute avatar' anyway, and not that of a 'dirty dog' male avatar. She has a point, Mihari thinks to herself, as she is pushed out the door of the bedroom. As the door is closed behind her, the 'Pi-Pon' sound of a PM ( Private Message ) draws Mahiro's attention to the computer monitor. One of the male warriors wants to thank the Random Healer for her services just now. Also offered is a chance for the Healer to join their Guild, which a reluctant Mahiro agrees to do. _______________________ With the dragon-beast vanquished, the two male warriors greet the newest member of the Guild, a Chrono Battle Maiden and Healer. She states that if her membership in the Guild doesn't work out, she can just leave. Thus, her Guild life has begun. Over the course of several game plays, The Chrono Healer was able to effect many good deeds, such that she rapidly became a valuable and indispensable member. She became comfortable with the other members, all of them males, and was having a lot of fun to boot ! One evening sitting around the campfire, one of the appreciative male warriors wants to elevate the Chrono Healer to 'goddess' status. A newcomer male to the Guild objects, stating so matter-of-factly that the Chrono Healer is actually a guy' in drag'' !!! The newbie, named Kerori-san, who themselves have a patch over one eye, interjects that the way you can tell is by the way the Healer talks. Calling out the Healer about something like this is taboo, offers another male warrior. " ''Damn, Kerori !!! ''You are making me out like I am some sort of cross-dresser . . . . " , objects the Healer, although she mutters to herself that there are not that many teen girls that do play this kind of video game anyway. " The cute girls with the cute avatars are really old men in disguise ! " , retorts Kerori-san. Not to be outdone, the Healer proudly states that, " I AM A GENUINE GIRL !!! " ! " ''Proof ??? ", ''dares Kerori-san . . . . " Go take a long walk off of a short pier, Kerori ! ", the Healer shoots back. " Then let's hear you over the VoiceChat !!! , says Kerori-san, as the gauntlet is thrown down ! _____________________________ " Fine, I'll take you all on . . . . " Mahiro dons and adjusts the mike and headphones while sitting in front of the monitor. She then clears her throat . . . . _____________________________ " Ah . . . . Ahhhh . . . . Can You Hear Me . . . .? . . . . ??? " Hair stands on end, eyes pop out on springs, and jaws drop open and fall to the ground . . . .'Well slap my behind with a melon rind' . . . . " ''IT'S A GIRL . . . . '''AN ACTUAL GIRL . . . . !!!!!!! '" '' ____________________________ Pi-Pon . . . . Pi-Pon . . . . Pi-Pon . . . . Pi-Pon . . . . Pi-Pon . . . . etc, etc . . . . As fast as lightening strikes, PM's begin to load into Mahiro's gamer e-mail--- " YOUR VOICE IS SO CUTE !!! " " YOU SEEM YOUNG, ARE YOU A STUDENT ? " ( Mahiro replies that she is in middle school [ Jr. High ] { If Mahiro was in school, she would actually be in High School. } ) " YOU'RE A REAL GIRL ? " " ARE THERE ANY GAMER ITEMS THAT YOU WANT ? " " WHERE DO YOU LIVE ? " Mahiro thinks to herself . . . . " They all have obvious intentions . . . . But what is happening here ? . . . . It's like I have these guys dancing in the palm of my hand . . . . THIS IS SORTA NICE . . . . " Pi-Pon . . . . a message comes in from Kerori-san. Mahiro opens it up immediately--- " Sorry for earlier ! Is it okay if you send over a selfie to . . . . xxxxx xxxxxx @ xxxxxxxxx.jp " Mahiro replies, " Oh come now, you too ? " " Now I can't help but think that ''you are really cute ! ", is the excuse dripping from Kerori-san. Again, Mahiro thinks to herself, " A selfie so soon ? But my face isn't that bad, I've seen myself in the mirror . . . ." Mahiro leaves the computer and grabs her I-phone. She reasons that it wouldn't hurt to take a selfie, even if she decides not to send it to Kerori-san. She poses in front of the full-length mirror that is now a regular fixture in her room. Wearing a peasant dress and an adorable white bolero jacket, she then sits on the floor in a very coy manner, and shoots away. However, although she herself makes for a dynamite selfie, the background of the pix shows her collection of trashy videos that she had from before the transformation. So, I-phone in hand, and selfie on the brain, she runs downstairs and positions on the sofa in a very sexy and sugar-coated pose. " This is starting to be really fun !!! " " What are you doing ? ", asks Mihari. Mihari takes the I-phone away from her sister, and ordering Mahiro just how to pose in a very erotic fashion, begins to fire away. Mahiro tells her that she has it all wrong ! ___________________________________ A few days later, an argument broke out among the male Guild members over who will get to ship with the Chrono Healer, and the Guild disbanded ! Chapter Lookback Has Mahrio gone to far, gone off the deep end, stumbling into and promptly selling themselves into the Dark Side of attracting and keeping Boys' Attention ? MMORPG---Perceived definition--- Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game MMORPG---Actual definition--- Mostly Men Online Role Playing As Girls Otaku Fan's Comments on This Chapter ;Darth / 10 months ago Good, Good. Welcome to the Dark Side. Let the cuteness flow through you ! ;DatBoi / 8 months ago I'm guilty of playing as a girl in many games. ;I attack U / 8 months ago Female characters get more and cuter outfits ! ;Nya / 8 months ago Come to the Dark Side, we have Loli's. ;Joshua Weaver / 8 months ago We are not going to talk about how she distroyed the Guild ! ;Daniel Pierson / 8 months ago Welcome to the Cute Side. Soon MOE girls will rule all the Universe ! '''Hard Candy / 10 days ago I survived 8 years in mmorpg without spending a dime... ;Nameless / 7 months ago The true power of the XX female chromosome. Category:Chapters